No todo lo que brilla es oro
by Connie SC
Summary: "El problema no tiene nada que ver con que no sos Gryffindor. Astuto, sí. Ambicioso, sí. Pero la valentía nunca fue una cualidad tuya. Mía tampoco. No todo lo que brilla es oro, Scorpius.


**_Disclaimer: Todo lo que pueda reconocerse, lugares, personajes, y/o situaciones pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_**

**_Nada _**

_**Aviso**_

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Abril "La Casa de Salazar Slytherin" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"._

* * *

Entra al lugar con aire de grandeza, vestido impecable con un jean y camisa blanca muggle, su pelo corto, rubio, meticulosamente desordenado, y sus ojos grises recorriendo la estancia. Inmediatamente, una joven de cabello pelirrojo llama su atención.

Sonríe, y comienza a caminar hacia ella, que está sentada en la barra, sola, terminando un trago desconocido para él. La chica amaga a levantarse, pero la mano del chico sobre su hombro la detiene. Una sonrisa aparece en el rostro de la muchacha, esa sonrisa que hace que él sonría también.

"Malfoy" saluda la chica, dándole un beso en el cachete, "creí que trabajabas hasta tarde."

"Bueno, no voy a mentir, ser el hijo del jefe ayuda bastante" le respondió el joven, "además, una mujer muy querida para mi se enojó conmigo, y venía a pedir perdón" sonrió pícaramente.

La chica negó con la cabeza, y le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

"¿Viste que Rose y Félix van a tener un hijo? ¡Yo voy a ser la madrina! ¡Me lo pidieron hoy! ¿Te lo imaginas? Va a ser el bebé más bueno de todo el mundo."

"¡Por la barba de Merlín! ¿Cuánto les pagaste para que te eligieran? Lily Potter como madrina, va a ser el niño, o niña, más caprichoso del mundo."

Lily le saca la lengua, y le pega en la nuca. Scorpius lo único que puede hacer es sonreír, y recordar esos momentos cuando solo eran niños, en los que él la molestaba únicamente por diversión. Él solía molestarla diciéndole que no todo lo que brilla es oro, por el peculiar amor que tenía ella por la casa de Gryffindor. En su no-muy-humilde opinión, la plata era mil veces mejor que el oro. Y ella lo sabía también, porque después de cinco minutos, el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido enviarla a la gran casa de Salazar, junto a aquel rubio y a Albus, el hijo del medio de los Potter.

"Lo siento, ¿si? Soy un tarado a veces, pero no es porque quiera ser tarado, simplemente me sale así. Nada de lo que dije ayer es cierto. Simplemente estaba enojado, de muy mal humor, y justo estabas ahí cuando exploté. Perdón. Por favor."

Durante el pequeño discurso, la cara de Scorpius había ido perdiendo cualquier tipo de humor que había tenido antes, para reflejar un profundo resentimiento y culpa.

"Es verdad. Sos un tarado, y sí, ayer tus palabras dolieron, mucho, pero te conozco Scorpius. Alguna razón debías tener, pero la próxima vez, habla sobre eso, no dejes cargarte hasta explotar. Sabes que yo te voy a escuchar, y sino esa estúpida novia tuya debería..." Lily dejó de hablar cuando vio la cara de Scorpius ante la mención de su novia. "Fue ella, ¿no? La persona con la que estás enojado. ¡No puede ser! Es siempre igual, te hace enojar, te descargas con otra persona y ¡a ella nunca le decís nada!"

Su novia. Bella joven, ex compañera de colegio, casa Gryffindor, persona número uno en la lista de personas odiadas por Lily Luna Potter. Nunca se habían llevado bien, pero cuando la Gryffindor había comenzado a salir con su mejor amigo, su odio hacia ella se había multiplicado por mil.

Scorpius apoya su cabeza en la barra, el cansancio evidente en la forma en la que suspira. "Nunca supe como terminar las cosas con una mujer, no puedo simplemente ir y decirle que no la quiero, no me sale. Hace medio año que estoy saliendo con ella, y desde el tercer mes que no me gusta. No tengo valentía, ni un poquito. Malditos Gryffindors, valientes y nobles. James seguramente sabría como decirle que no la quiere, y que no es culpa suya y blah, blah, blah."

"El problema no tiene nada que ver con que no sos Gryffindor. Astuto, sí. Ambicioso, sí. Pero la valentía nunca fue una cualidad tuya. Mía tampoco. No todo lo que brilla es oro, Scorpius. Me lo decís desde que tengo nueve años. Nuestras cualidades son igual de buenas que las de ellos. Y los dos sabemos que James es malísimo con las mujeres."

Lily paga sus tragos, y ambos se aparecen en el departamento del chico. El sillón en el que se sientan es de color blanco, y los almohadones verdes, combinando con las cortinas. El chico apoya la cabeza en la falda de Lily, quien inmediatamente comienza a acariciarle el cabello. Siempre que él necesitaba relajarse hacían eso, una copa de vino y música.

"Volviendo al tema de Eloise, si yo terminara con ella si que sería su culpa. ¡Es insoportable! Scorpius quiero tal cosa, vamos a este lugar, comamos esto, no hagas esto, que no la veas, y la lista sigue. ¡Me dice Scoops! ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Scoops!"

Lily estalla en carcajadas ante la mención del ridículo apodo de Eloise para el joven Malfoy. Vaya que sí tiene imaginación, Scorpius tenía que reconocerle. El reloj marca las nueve de la noche. El tiempo pasa sin que ninguno se dé cuenta, están muy cómodos.

Una vez que Lily se va a su casa, Scorpius decide que ya es tiempo de terminar con todo lo que se daba, nada de Eloise. No la quiere, no es el tipo de mujer para él. Su familia nunca creyó que fuera suficiente para él, Lily la detesta desde siempre, el resto de los Potter tampoco están muy contentos con su elección de compañera... Nadie quería, ni quiere, ni va a querer, que él esté con ella, ¡ni él mismo se imagina con ella en un futuro!

Tan superficial es ese romance, que siente más amor en un beso en el cachete de Lily que en cualquiera de los más fogosos besos de Eloise. Lily. Su no tan dulce, pero cálida Lily. Aquella ahora mujer había estado con él siempre. Él sabe que todos esperan que terminen juntos, muchos hasta han hecho apuestas sobre el tema, y hasta él admite que ya no ve a Lily como su mejor amiga, hace rato que no es de esa manera. Pensar en ella siempre le saca una sonrisa.

Influenciado por esos pensamientos, Scorpius se aparece en la sala de estar del departamento de Eloise. Muy nervioso, pronuncia las palabras que acaban con la relación que mantenían de manera rápida y no muy amable. Para su sorpresa, Eloise sonríe.

"Ya, tranquilo, no se porqué estás tan nervioso. Sabía que esto iba a pasar," dice la señorita, con voz muy calma. Scorpius se relaja, por suerte, no tiene que enfrentarse a ninguna escena que la chica pudiera hacer.

Se despiden brevemente, nada queda por decir, y Scorpius se vuelve a su departamento. Tan cansado, y contento, está que se aparece directamente en su habitación. Lo que ve lo sorprende, aunque al mismo tiempo le parece lo más predecible y natural del mundo. En su cama, del lado del que suele dormir él, se encuentra la pequeña figura de Lily Luna bajo las sábanas, luciendo una remera y pantalones cortos viejos de él. Sonríe. Su Lily en su cama con su ropa. Eso es lo que el quiere.

Se pone su pijama, que consiste en una remera gris y un pantalón negro, apaga las luces y se mete en la cama. Se acomoda al lado de Lily, abrazándola por detrás, sintiendo como ella también se mueve en su abrazo. El cabello pelirrojo, ese que tanto le gusta, le hace cosquillas en la nariz y la frente. Scorpius piensa en que quiere eso todas las noches, no un beso, ni nada más subido de tono, con tenerla durmiendo en sus brazos todas las noches, cada noche, él sería feliz para siempre. Una pequeña risa se le escapa ante sus pensamientos y vuelve a sonreír, cual tonto enamorado, antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_Un pequeño Scorpius de once años se sienta en el banquillo, muy nervioso, uno de los profesores le pone el sombrero seleccionador. Albus, el chico con el que estuvo hablando en el tren, le sonríe. _

_"Otro Malfoy... ¿No te gusta la casa de las serpientes? ¿Malvados? ¿Qué no quieres ser como tu padre? Tonterías. Ah, ya entendí lo que realmente quieres, pero nO. ¿Por qué no te mando a Gryffindor? No es el lugar para que te destaques. Explota tu astucia, descubre bien cuales son tus ambiciones, y no dudes que llegarás muy lejos. No todo lo que brilla es oro, señor Malfoy."_

_"Slytherin" anuncia._


End file.
